


Awkward Meetings

by Aithilin



Series: Phone Calls with Victor [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, awkward first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Victor for the first time. This was not how Victor hoped it would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Meetings

Warning would have been nice. Just a bit of a word that there could possibly be a friend stopping by, or even a proper mention of who John was and that he was likely to pop in after work. Or for a case. Or just in general. Hell, Victor would have liked a simple “John sometimes comes ‘round. Wear pants.”

Half-dressed with a towel draped across his shoulders (thankfully in boxers rather than actually naked— Victor had some sense, after the last time Mrs. Hudson walked in on them on the sofa) was not how he pictured actually meeting the man who blogged about Sherlock. He had hoped that he could make a better first impression— present himself as Sherlock’s equal, a friend, or at the very least someone who understood the insanity of living with Sherlock and therefore not a threat. More like how he had been properly introduced to the Holmes family, and Mrs. Hudson. Even Lestrade got a proper— if abrupt— introduction. It probably didn’t help that John had practically snuck up on him because he had his phone pressed to his ear and was relaying information about a mould culture to Sherlock.

"Who the hell are you?" It was slow, confused, and Victor tried very, very hard not to swear or reach for a weapon.

As he turned, Victor did a quick check of just how bad this particular situation could look. At least he wasn’t naked. “You must be John Watson.”

Sherlock piped up from the phone; “John’s just there to get the case notes. Hurry him along, Victor.”

Victor found that John had a very expressive face— in a matter of seconds of awkward quiet, he had cycled through apprehension, concern, confusion, and settled on a wary sort of acceptance. Victor smiled and offered his hand, recognizing a fellow soldier, though of a different sort.

"Victor Trevor. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, cheers. Know Sherlock, then?"

They had nearly forgotten that the connection to Sherlock was still active, and that the impatient detective could hear them. “For god’s sake, John! Obviously he knows me! Get the case notes and get back here. I need you.”

The admonishment spurred them back into action. John grabbed the stack of papers from the table while Victor hung up on his lover.

"So, um, you’re…" John made a vague gesture about the place, obviously meaning the things Victor had stashed among Sherlock’s mess, his state of undress, and overall presence in Baker Street. The phone started to receive texts. Victor ignored them, well aware that Sherlock was going to sulk about being dismissed.

"Sherlock’s boyfriend."

"Ah."

"Pub sometime?"

"Alright."


End file.
